Big Time New Band
by BTR-aholic
Summary: When BTR is forced to battle with Gustavo's new band The Storm Riders, things get ugly. James and lead singer of the rival band, Roman, get close, Kendall gets extremely jealous. Who will win James' heart, and will the Storm Riders get their contract?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new idea I got. I hope you guys like it.**

**Summary: When BTR is forced to battle with Gustavo's new band The Storm Riders, things get ugly. But James and lead singer of the rival band, Roman, get awfully close, Kendall gets extremely jealous. Who will win James' heart, and will the Storm Riders get their contract?**

**Chapter 1**

Kendall's POV

The guys and I walked into Rocque Records, we weren't sure of what Gustavo was wanting but we knew that it wasn't going to be anything for music. We had just wrapped up a new song and Gustavo had agreed to give us a week off. It was only two days in and there was no way Gustavo would go back on his word.

When we walked into Gustavo's office he and Kelly were in there talking intently. They stopped talking though when we walked in. We stood there nervously, and I was silently praying that Gustavo wasn't going to make us work or anything like that.

"Dogs, take a seat." Gustavo said in a calm voice. We listened and all sat down silently. "Now, I wanted to sit you guys down and tell you that I am signing a new rock group names the Storm Riders. I am telling you this because I don't want another KAat's Crew incident to happen."

At first I reflected on the moments of us trying to destroy Kat's Crew. But then what he said registered with me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What?" I yelled jumping to my feet. "After everything we've done for you, you're just going to sign another group?"

Gustavo didn't respond much to my outburst and that only made me want to yell at him more. "Calm down. They aren't going to take away from you guys at all. Big Time Rush will still be just as big to me as they are now. They aren't going to take away any of your time. Now, they are going to be here any moment so you dogs behave yourselves."

I couldn't help but be angry and I could tell that the others weren't happy about this either. "This is so unfair, we all know that this is going to be another Kat's Crew. It's obvious, you can't devote all your time to us if you're working with another group!" James yelled at him.

"Yeah! Why do you need to sign another group anyway?" Logan asked in an angry voice.

"Come on guys, Gustavo is just trying to give these guys a chance. They write all their own music so all his songs will still be going to you. Gustavo is just trying to get them some exposure." Kelly said in a calming voice.

That didn't make me feel any better at all. I knew that James was right, Gustavo couldn't devote all his time to us if he was producing them too.

We heard some people talking and me and the others ran out of Gustavo's office and into the little area that we would relax in constantly.

I was surprised with the guys I saw standing in front of me. Gustavo was out there in an instant. "Guys, this is my band Big Time Rush. Dogs, this is Storm Riders."

I was the first to speak. "I'm Kendall and this is Logan, James and Carlos." I said pointing to each of the other guys.

"I'm Mason." I looked at Mason, he had bleached blond hair and it lay flat on his head. His eyes were hazel and they were lined with black eyeliner. He was toned and I could tell that he was a pretty strong guy. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black vest and a red tie loosened a bit. "I'm the drummer of the band." He said with a smile on his face.

I shook his hand and then looked at the other two. "I'm Christian." Christian had deep brown eyes. His hair was brown and was shaggy in the front but clean cut in the back. He wasn't toned like Mason and the other guy were, though. He was wearing a red shirt and a blazer, with a pair of jeans. "I'm the guitarist." He said with a smirk.

All four of our eyes turned to the last member of the band. It was obvious that he was the leader because he was standing in front and the others were just a step behind him. "I'm Roman. Leader and vocals of this band." He said in a cocky voice. Roman had shaggy jet black hair. His bangs touched his eyebrows and were swept perfectly to his right side of his face. But his eyes were what kept my attention. They were icy blue, and he had pale skin. He had a slight stubble and like Mason, he was wearing eyeliner. I couldn't get over how ridiculously attractive he was.

Roman was wearing combat boots, skinny dark wash jeans, a white tee and leather jacket with a black and white scarf wrapped neatly around his neck. I could tell instantly that he was a douche bag. I didn't know if it was the way he carried himself or the "I'm the shit" smirk he wore on his face. But I knew that he was a dick.

I didn't like any of them at all. That much, I did know for sure. I knew that I had to do whatever it took to get rid of them. "Nice to meet you guys." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

That was just like Carlos. He was the type who liked everyone and gave everyone a fair shot. I stood glaring at Roman, I wanted him to know that he couldn't come in and just steal what we had worked so hard for.

"Riders, booth now. Let's hear your first single." Gustavo said, pointing to the small area.

I followed the rest in and watched as Mason set up behind the drums and while Christian fine tuned his guitar. Roman, however, stood there with a smirk on his face and his right hand on the mic. "Ready, go!" He said in a soft and cocky tone.

I watched intensely and waited for them to start singing. I was surprised when they actually did start playing.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._  
><em>I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.<em>  
><em>For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,<em>  
><em>Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?<em>

_I'm not okay_  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>You wear me out<em>

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_  
><em>(I'm not okay)<em>  
><em>I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means<em>  
><em>(I'm not okay)<em>  
><em>To be a joke and look, another line without a hook<em>  
><em>I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!<em>

_I'm not okay_  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>You wear me out<em>

_Forget about the dirty looks_  
><em>The photographs your boyfriend took<em>  
><em>You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed<em>

_I'm okay_  
><em>I'm okay!<em>  
><em>I'm okay, now<em>  
><em>(I'm okay, now)<em>

_But you really need to listen to me_  
><em>Because I'm telling you the truth<em>  
><em>I mean this, I'm okay!<em>  
><em>(Trust Me)<em>

_I'm not okay_  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>Well, I'm not okay<em>  
><em>I'm not o-fucking-kay<em>  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>I'm not okay<em>  
><em>(Okay)<em>

I looked at everyone else. They're mouths, like mine, were practically on the floor. They were good, I couldn't deny that. They were great and they had an amazing sound to them.

"That was amazing!" Gustavo yelled to them. "Who wrote that?"

"That would be Roman and Mason." Christian said pointing at the two of them. I looked at Roman and saw that he was brushing his shoulder off and that only made my anger boil.

I looked over and saw that James was smiling and staring at Roman. I nudged him. "Stop staring, you look like a creeper." I said in a mean tone.

He seemed to snap out of his daze like trance and he glared at me. "He's really fucking hot!" James said, not even bothering to try and watch his language. "I wonder if he's gay or at least bi."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at James. I didn't want James to like such a loser. The thought of James being with someone like Roman made me want to hit a wall, or rather hit Roman. "James, he's a loser." I said not even trying to mask my frustration.

"He's a bad boy, look at him. He's gorgeous!" James said still staring at him.

I took a quick glance and saw that Roman was talking to Mason and Christian. I rolled my eyes again. "He's a loser." I repeated.

I went and sat down on the couch and crossed my arms. I didn't like them, I hated Roman that much I knew for sure. He was a cocky bastard and I knew that there was nothing he could say or do to change my mind.

"Kendall, right?" I heard a voice say. I glanced up and saw Mason smiling at me.

"Yeah, Mason?" I asked making sure. He nodded with a friendly smile on his face. "You guys sound great. You guys really write all your own music?"

He shrugged. "Eh, we try. I usually don't write much. Roman is the main writer. When he's stuck on a hook line or chorus he usually comes to me and Christian and we'll tweck it but that's about it. I can't take much credit for it."

I knew at that moment that Mason was a down to earth and humble guy and I liked that. "Yeah, even if you change one word its still yours." I said to keep the conversation going.

I watched as he ran a hand through his bleached blond hair. "I guess. So you guys stay at the Palm Woods, right?" He asked. I nodded. "We're gonna be staying there too. Roman and I share an apartment and Christian has one with his dad. Roman and I are brothers."

I was surprised, they really didn't look too much a like. So I couldn't help but be a little surprised that they were related, let alone brothers. I saw Christian walk out and Carlos was trying to talk to him. "You're really good on the guitar." Carlos said trying to make conversation.

"I know, my parents paid for lessons so that's why." He said trying to keep it short. He reminded me of the Jennifer's for some reason. He was stuck up. I could tell just by that response and I couldn't help but dislike him because of the look on Carlos' face.

I watched as James was talking to Roman and I felt my blood boil, but then I calmed down. I knew that there was no way that Roman could be gay. He was too gorgeous, and probably had a different girl every week.

"Most people can't do good vocals and sing on top of that! Screamo is a hard thing to master." James said, clearly flirting with him. I hadn't been upset when James said he was gay, I wanted him to be happy. But I just was hoping that now that wouldn't consist of Roman.

I watched as Roman just shrugged. "It must mean that I am truly awesome. Because only someone as awesome as me could do both." Roman said with a cocky smirk on his face. "I'm gonna take this band to the top. In a month, Gustavo will be asking Big Time Who?"

I watched as James' face dropped, but he quickly put a smile back on his face. I was already angry at that answer. I knew that my first impression had been right, he was just a smug bastard.

Later, we were back at the Palm Woods and we were all sitting by the pool. We were all watching intently as Christian made a play for Blond Jennifer. I knew that he would be shot down, but I had to admit he had some pretty good game.

"So, since we'll soon be on the top, why don't we go on a date. This way you can say you were there the whole time when we go platinum." Christian said in a smooth voice.

I waited for her to say no. I would laugh out loud when she said it. I waited, but instead I got. "Okay, when?" I couldn't help but cough when I heard her answer. I looked at Carlos and saw the anger in his eyes. He had been trying to get with the Jennifer's for so long and then this new guy came in and in day got a date.

I looked back over and saw Mason stroking Brunette Jennifer's cheek with his thumb. "And how about you gorgeous? Do you wanna go out too. We could double date." Mason said.

"Sure." I couldn't believe that two of the three Jennifer's were going out with nobody's. We had a gold album and a few platinum records and they were going out with them. I couldn't believe it and it only made me hate them more.

I waited for Roman to ask out Curly Jennifer but he never did. She must have grown impatient. "Aren't you going to ask me out?" She asked in an offended voice.

I watched as Roman shrugged her off of him. "Nope, sorry princess but I don't swing that way." He said casually and I watched as her eyes got big.

I heard James spit the water out of his mouth and his eyes were wide too. "Now, I have a shot." He said with hope in his eyes.

I couldn't have James with Roman. I wouldn't let it happen. Roman would never have James, at least not if I had anything to do with it...oh yeah, did I mention that I hate Roman?

**A/N: So this popped into my head. I hope this first chapter was good. Let me know what you think. Now each character is based off someone. Roman is based off of Jared Leto from 30 seconds to Mars. Mason is based of Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance and Christian is based off of Brendon Urie of Panic at the Disco. If you need to look up pics so you know. And all their songs will either be 30 Seconds or My Chemical.**

**Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Lil' Boy Monster. Your review forced me to sit down and write this.**

**Chapter 2**

Roman's POV

I looked down and groaned at the piece of paper in front of me. I couldn't get this next line and Gustavo said that he wanted another song tomorrow, with at least the chorus completely finished. I threw my pencil down, put my face in my hands and groaned. We'd been in Hollywood for a total of a week now and we had just now finished recording our first song, I'm Not Okay.

I watched as Mason and Christian walked into the apartment laughing about something. "Hey, does maybe tonight we can forget about the world or it all sound better?" I said putting the eraser of the pencil in my mouth, lost in thought.

I watched as they gave me a blank look. "It all flows better. The world may come off as a little rushed or something." Christian said. I could see that he had a smile on his face. I couldn't help but wonder what the rich boy was so happy about.

I gave him an odd expression and raised my eyebrows to him. "He and Jenn are going on a date tonight just the two of them." Mason said. He must have seen the look on my face and decided to answer for him.

"And what about you little brother?" I asked raising my eyebrows again. It was no secret that my brother was into "Jenny" as he called her.

I watched as his eyebrows furrowed. "Lets not talk about that. She's being extremely cautious. She doesn't want to be alone with me. I think she's scared of me." Mason said in a disappointed voice.

"Can you blame her? I mean look at you!" Christian said. He wasn't as hard core as us. He didn't wear black all the time or have some crazy goth hair color or style. Well, I guess technically mine was more emo.

"Come on, I'm not that bad." Mason said trying to defend himself. "I could dress like Roman."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I was the most goth like, but still had a little bit of alternative style. "Hey, girls like the bad boy. Maybe the two of you could do with dressing a little more like me. You especially Christian. Or will mommy and daddy not let you?" I asked in a pouty voice trying to get a rise out of him.

I wasn't happy that we had a permanent member in the band. I was hoping that we would have some random guitarist, maybe have a different one every week. But no, Gustavo found a local and asked him to do this. I wouldn't have minded as much if maybe he had let me and Mason choose when we got here.

I wasn't disappointed though. I watched as Christian rolled his eyes at me and walked out the door and let it slam behind him. I looked over at Mason who had a strong disapproving look on his face. He even went as far to shake his head at me. "Don't look at me that way Mace." I said letting the annoyance show in my voice.

"Why do you gotta be like that?" He asked in a frustrated tone. "He isn't a bad guy. He can actually be pretty cool."

I didn't trust Christian. I didn't trust anyone in Hollywood with there big fake smiles and their painted on tans. It was full of fakes and I refuse to associate with any of them. "What have I told you Mace?" I asked in a desperate voice.

I watched as he looked down. "You're wrong about it. You have to trust someone eventually." He said.

I ignored the reference he was using. It was a subject I didn't like to talk about. Just because that person let me down, didn't mean everyone else would is what he always told me. And while he may have been right, I didn't care. I didn't want to hear about it.

"What have I told you about this city?" I repeated again. This time more slowly, as if I was talking to a five year old instead of a seventeen year old.

I knew he hated when I did that, but it didn't stop me. Sometimes I just liked to press his buttons. "Don't talk to me like a child. Especially when you are only a year older than me. Got it?" He asked.

I smirked and just nodded. "But tell me..." I said still wanting to make sure he understood what I said to him when we first moved here from Seattle.

"That this town is full of fakes. Not to trust anyone, because everyone in this town would sell us out for a little more fame or another booking." He repeated in a bored tone.

I smiled and patted him on the head. "Good boy." I said, earning me a slap to my wrist. I couldn't help but smile at that. I looked back down at the notebook that I was writing in. I threw my pencil down finally in frustration and made my way to the door. "I'll be back. I'm gonna take a walk and try and figure out this next verse."

I watched as he frowned. "All you do is work on songs, you go. I can finish the song." I couldn't help but frown. He had never completely wrote a chorus or verse. I didn't know what to expect from him. "I can do it, don't worry and if you don't like it. You can always change it."

I nodded knowing that he was right and walked out the door. I walked down to the lobby and saw Christian sitting there with the Blonde Jennifer sitting next to him giggling at whatever he had said. I wasn't sure I liked him yet, but I did have to admit one thing. He had game. I watched him spit game at a few girls and I couldn't help but be surprised at how well he could spit it.

I still couldn't believe that the third Jennifer had actually expected me to ask her out. She was no where in my league, even if I did go for girls. I knew that the pretty boy from Big Time Rush was into me. He made it blatantly obvious. I knew that in order for him to be with me he had to hit bottom. Because only after he had hit bottom would he be worthy of me. Only then would he understand everything.

I went to the pool and sat down in a chair by the pool. I couldn't help but regret my decision of black dickies and a grey shirt. I knew that a lot of people stared at me here. Everyone at the Palm Woods were preppies. They could never understand my style. I was the more hardcore dressed one, I knew that. But I could also accept it.

I glanced over and saw all four members of BTR sitting there. I couldn't help but think that James was actually up to my standards when it came to looks. He was a pretty boy and I always did like to destroy something beautiful. I smirked and stood up and walked over to the guys.

As I got closer I watched as all four of their eyes followed me, wondering if I was actually going to go and talk to them. When I got there I looked directly at James and said, "Hey."

I didn't want him to think that I was too interested. If all else, I just wanted to own him. Brand him so everyone knew that he was once mine. I watched as his eyes lit up. I looked over and Logan and Carlos were slightly cowering with me being so close to them. I knew that I hadn't been the nicest to them, but they had no reason to fear me.

Then I glanced over at Kendall and couldn't help but give him a cocky smile when I saw that he was glaring at me. I knew that he didn't like me, he was scared that I would come in and steal James. I could tell easily that he was into James. I knew that getting with James on top of the attraction I had for him, would get to him and that made me happy.

"Hi." James said nervously with a smile.

"Was wondering if you wanted to show me around L.A. I still haven't had the chance to go around and look." I said still giving a smirk to them.

"Well, I kinda made plans with these guys." James said, noticing the glare he was getting from Kendall.

I knew that I could change that. He would do whatever I wanted him to. "Oh, well that's too bad. I'll just have to go and ask Jett then. He told me a few days ago, he would love to show me around." I said watching James' face drop.

I turned around and started to walk away. I saw Jett talking to another guy on the other side of the pool and I started to make my way towards him. I glanced over and saw James watching my every move. When Jett saw me walk up to him he looked up and smiled. "Well, hey there blue eyes." He said with a smile.

I gave him my trademark smirk. "Hey, so how is your day going?" I asked casually. I wanted James to suffer and finally break down and offer to show me around.

"It's been good. We finished shooting a new episode today and that was good. Did you have to go to the studio today?" Jett asked with interest.

I nodded. "Gustavo wants a new song started by tomorrow. I got the chorus and first verse written." I said with pride. I took pride in my songs and I knew that I could do it very well.

I saw his eyes lit up. "I think it's so hot that you write your own music. That is something that most bands don't do." He said with admiration.

I smirked. "I know, that is one of the reason that Griffin was so eager to sign us. With this being our first album, he could pay us cheap to make our own songs since this is our first one."

"Wait, you guys are already signed? You don't have to get your demos picked?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Kendall and James. Kendall had an angered look on his face yet again. James on the other hand just had a smile.

I smirked, knowing that it was Kendall who had asked the question. "Yeah. We already have a two record deal. Griffin didn't need a demo to see that we would make him more money than a boy band." I said smugly. I knew that I could press his buttons and I planned to. "So, James did you change your mind?"

He frowned. "No, I was just going to ask if you wanted to do it tomorrow after we're all done at the studio." He said with a hopeful voice. I liked that fact that he was still confident, it was a big turn on for me.

"Sure, I guess we could do that." I said, and then I ignored him and stood up, making sure to send a smirk to Kendall. I knew that he didn't like me but I couldn't help it.

I stood up and walked back to the apartment, where Mason and Christian were sitting finishing up the song. Mason stood up with a smile and handed me the notebook. I read over the lyrics. "Mind if I tweak it a little?" I asked not liking the flow of what they finished on the verse.

"You're the leader." Christian said in a taunting voice. I glared at him as he walked out of the room. Once the door slammed I looked at Mason.

"Remind me again why we need him." I said to him. He just chuckled and shook his head. "So, Mace. I have a task for you."

He looked at me with a curious look on his face. "What would that be?" He asked with interest.

He was like my little detective and he had never failed me thus far. "Subtly see how James feels. How crazy he is for me." I said.

He smiled and laughed. He of all people knew how I liked to know exactly how intense someone's feelings for me were. It let me know how much I could break them with out losing them. "On it boss."

I sat down and started tweaking the song and making slight changes to it. I had to give it to the two of them. They had done a pretty decent job on the song. I was surprised, normally Mason didn't really help much. Most of the time it was all me. But Gustavo had told me to throw out all the songs I had written before we had banded together.

It sucked because all of them were great, but he said that as a band we had to work together on all the songs. I hated it, because I hated sharing credit with others.

After I was done with all the changes, I started pacing the room. It had only been a half hour, but Mason wasn't back. I knew how he was though, generally he was distracted easily and I knew if he saw Jenny that it would only get worse. He wouldn't be back for a while. I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer that I had some guy buy for me.

I sat down and turned on the television. An episode of New Town High was on. I instantly recognized Jett. One thing that I liked about his was that he was just as arrogant and cocky as I was. But the only bad thing was that a relationship wouldn't work. There is only room for one cocky bastard in a relationship.

I glanced over and saw a picture that Mason must have picked up. I couldn't help but be mad at him because he of all people knew that I didn't want to see it. I took it and threw it to the ground, watching in satisfaction as the glass cracked and broke. I stomped on it for better measure and sat down and went back to watching television.

A little later, I heard the door swing open and I looked over and saw Mason there. He was wearing a huge grin on his face. "Jenny just kissed me and agreed to go on a date on Friday." He said with a huge smile.

I knew that he was happy. Happier then I had seen him before I took a gulp of my beer and looked at him. "Well..." I said impatiently.

He laughed. "Well, Kendall hates you. That much I know for sure. He was saying how you think you're God's gift to earth and-"

"I am." I said with a grin and laughed when he shook his head and did a face palm to his forehead. I took another swig of my beer. "And James..."

He smiled an evil grin. "I don't know if I should tell you." He said. I gave him a glare that told him to try me. "Okay, well, he's infatuated. That is for sure. He talked about how gorgeous you are and how he can't wait for tomorrow."

I smiled. Infatuation was a good thing. "Well, that's good." I said.

"Be nice, he's a good guy. Better than the other ones." He said with a stern look. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to the television. "I mean-" _crunch. _I looked over and he was looking at the destroyed picture that he had stepped on. "Really, Rome?" He asked. I knew that he was angry. It was clear.

"Really. You know how I feel about that damn picture. So I destroyed it, so I never have to look at the damned thing again." I said, turning my attention back to the television and chugging the rest of my beer.

I stood up and made my way to the fridge and got another one. I cracked it open and chugged half of it. "You aren't suppose to be drinking." He said. I looked at him and laughed and then chugged the rest of it. I crunched the can and threw it at him. I cracked another one opened and chugged it for good measure.

"Oh, you mean like that?" I asked.

"Why would you smash the only picture we had of us and mom?" He asked frustrated.

I gave him an intense glare. "She isn't our mother. She tried to sell me for a fix, what kind of mom is that? Our mom, is back in Seattle. She raised us. Sure she was a foster mother but she raised us. Not that woman." I said through gritted teeth.

"She's our mother..." Mason said softly.

That made me snap. "NO! She's YOUR mother. Not mine!" I yelled at him. I chugged the rest of beer in my hand and thought maybe I should slow down. I grabbed another one and couldn't help but think it was a good thing I got two thirty packs. Nine of them were already gone.

"And one day you will realize that you need to forgive." He said.

"I can't forgive her, or do you not get that?" He was quiet for a moment. "What are you stupid?" I yelled at him. I knew that I had went too far. He got a hurt look on his face and started to walk to his room.

When he got to the door he stopped and turned back to me. "Stop drinking." He said simply and then walked into his room and slammed the door.

I knew that I had went to far. I knew that I should have respected the fact that he talked to our real mom. But I couldn't. At the thought of my mom, I gulped down the beer in my hand and then grabbed another and sat down on the couch.

I knew that Mason would forgive me. We were brothers, there was an unwritten law somewhere that you always had to forgive your brother for the things he said and did. And now would be no different.

**A/N: So how was that? I was gonna do a diff POV every chapter. The order will be Kendall. Roman. James. Mason. Let me know what you think. And reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AH! Another chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

James POV

I walked into the studio and waited for Mr. X. Gustavo had to listen to the Storm Riders new song and help them while we were stuck in dance rehearsals with Mr. X.

"I love how, Gustavo said that we would still be number one...yet we aren't." Kendall said in an angry voice.

I knew that Kendall didn't like Roman, that much was obvious. He didn't like that Gustavo was producing another band. I, on the other hand, was happy. I liked Roman, I was sure that I wanted to be with him. He was so perfect, he was the type of guy I always pictured myself with.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw Mr. X twirl into the room. "You guys will be exceptional by the time today is over!" Mr. X said dramatically and started directing us on what to do exactly.

We followed his directions to the tee and were given a break earlier then expected. I ran out of the room and started making my way to the recording booth. I wanted to see what Roman was doing. They were suppose to be working on their new song.

However, when I was getting ready to open the door, Roman and the others walked out. "Hey, Jaime." He said with a grin. He walked past me, not making eye contact.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

Mason turned around and talked to me. "We're going to let Gustavo and Griffin hear our new song. Wanna tune in?" He asked with a bright smile.

I didn't know why but Mason reminded me of an emo Carlos. The way he was friendly to everyone just screamed Carlos. I followed them into the room where they would perform in. I noticed that the rest of the guys had been right by me to watch.

We stood there waiting. I couldn't help but admire Roman. He was wearing black straight legged jeans, a black tee with gold letters written on them, leather jacket and a pair of black shoes with red shoe laces. I couldn't help but stare, he was so beautiful that it should have been a sin. And his eyes, damn those blue eyes. I didn't normally like eyeliner on guys but for some reason it really suited him.

Griffin walked in a few moments later. "Let's hear my new money makers big hit." He said with a smile.

I turned my head back to Roman and admired him again. I waited for him to start singing and for the rest of the song to start. I watched as Roman pulled out a bass guitar. I had no idea that he could play bass, but it just made him all that much sexier. I listen as he started playing and singing.

_With the lights out it's a little less dangerous_

_Even with a stranger never gets painless_

_Don't be afraid (afraid, afraid)_

_Every time I think I'm gonna change it (think I'm gonna change it, think I'm gonna change it)_

_It's driving me (driving me) insane (insane)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Maybe tonight we can forget about it all_

_It could be just like heaven_

_I am a machine_

_No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_Say it, say it, to me_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_Do you live_

_Do you die_

_Do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)_

_Say it, say it, say it to me_

_(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)_

_Say it, say it, say it to me_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_I believe, I believe, I believe _

I couldn't help but clap loudly when they finished. I loved the sound of Roman's voice and I couldn't help but be in awe of him. I looked over and Carlos and Logan were also clapping, but Kendall on the other hand was glaring at them. I stomped on his foot and gave him a look that clearly said to behave himself. He just glared back at me and then looked back at Roman. I didn't understand what his problem was.

Griffin was the first to speak. "I am impressed. I asked for a new hit, and that is exactly what I got. I want to get you guys some exposure, I've pulled some strings and MTV has agreed to feature your music video in the mornings." Griffin said with a smile.

I knew that was a good idea. When I was in school back in Minnesota I use to watch MTV and VH1 when I was getting ready for school to watch the music videos and that would be the best exposure for them.

"But, they don't have a music video." Gustavo said in an exasperated voice.

I watched as Griffin continued to smile. "Well, then they better have one in the next four days. Because I did a lot to get this done. A lot of wheeling, and dealing, and poison." He said dropping his smile into a serious face.

"Got it! So guys, your first music video with be I'm Not Okay. Why don't you throw around some ideas for the next fifteen minutes and then we'll meet back up." Gustavo said.

"We already have what we want. We were thinking showing high school students that are struggling, they're outcast and then showing us playing the song. I want it to show what its like to be an outcast from being picked on and mocked to romance and the awkwardness of dating." Roman said in a calm voice.

I couldn't help but think that the idea was genius. From the song I heard them play the week before I knew that the idea was perfect. And this group were outcast at the Palm Woods so they could play the roles very well.

Griffin's smile returned. "I like it, we start shooting tomorrow." He said. He turned around and walked out of the room.

"Dogs, take the rest of the day off. Griffin is driving me crazy and now I have to get this video done, other wise it's my ass!" Gustavo said.

I nodded and then gave Roman a warm smile. He gave me a grin and then I turned around and led the other guys out of the room. When we were in the limo, Kendall finally exploded.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kendall yelled as soon as the door was closed. I knew that he was angry.

"Kendall, calm down. What's wrong?" Carlos asked in a worried tone.

"We had to work for months before we finally got a video. Why the hell is Griffin just handing them everything on a silver fucking platter?" Kendall yelled again.

"Calm down, rock bands and boy bands are two different things." Logan said. "They bring in different amounts of money. Rock is better for Griffin and that is why he is dedicating so much time to them. And besides they were musicians before they came here. We weren't. We had to get better and work before we were at their level."

I knew that Kendall had every right to be angry, but Logan was right. I hated to say it because we had worked hard for everything, but a rock band would be way more successful then a boy band. When we got back to the Palm Woods, I went to the pool and sat down in a lounge chair with the guys.

We relaxed out by the pool just chit chatting and sun bathing. It was prime tanning time and I wasn't going to let it go to waste. After a while I watched as Carlos got up to chase the Jennifer's and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. In a matter of a day Mason and Christian had both gotten a date with two of them and it had become Carlos' personal mission to get Curly Jennifer to go out on a date with him. I just hoped that for his personal well being and sanity that she agreed to go on a date with him.

I closed my eyes shortly after he left and let the rays of the sun be absorbed into my skin. I was annoyed though when I felt someone blocking my sun light. I opened my eyes to see Roman standing there.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go tour L.A. In lets say an hour." He said. He was basically telling me rather then asking.

"Yeah, wanna meet in the lobby in an hour?" I asked. He nodded and then turned around to walk away from me.

I smiled and stood up and made my way back to the apartment. When I got there I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I waited until it was the perfect temperature and then stepped in. I let the warm water relax my body.

I couldn't help but be nervous. This would be my first official date with a guy. Since I had come out to everyone I hadn't had any dates. I hadn't liked any guys enough to go out with them. But Roman was different, he was confident and was perfect for me. He was the only guy at the Palm Woods who was up to my standards.

I quickly and carefully washed my hair and body. I washed my hair twice for good measure. When I was rinsed off and clean I turned the water off and grabbed a towel and dried my hair and then wrapped it around my waist. I stepped out of the shower and sprayed myself with my favorite Cuda spray. I then took my hair dryer out and dried my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom and into mine and Carlos' shared room. I grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on. I grabbed my favorite jeans and put them on too. I walked to Katie's room and knocked. When she answered she gave me a confused look. "Hey, can I borrow your straightener?" I asked. She nodded and then handed it to me.

When I got it, I went back to the bathroom and started ironing my hair. I was stunned when I saw Carlos come up with a bright smile on his face. "Hey Carlitos." I said with a smile.

"She agreed to let me take her out!" He said with a bright smile. I knew that it was probably because she didn't like being without a boyfriend, but Carlos would take it. And I would still be happy for him. I knew that he had been trying to land a date with a Jennifer since we got there.

"Good job!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you still going out with Roman?" He asked in a curious tone.

I knew that my face must have lite up. "Yeah." I pulled out my phone and looked at it. "We're going out in about twenty minutes. We're meeting down in the lobby." I said with a wide grin on my face.

"Well, good luck. I hope everything goes well." He said and then walked away. I finished with my hair and then went back into my room. I pulled out a fresh shirt and put it on. I did a once over in front of the mirror to make sure I looked okay. When I was sure that I did, I walked back to the bathroom and sprayed a little more Cuda on me.

When I went to walk out, Kendall was blocking my way. He looked a little pissed off. I gave him a warm smile. "Hey, I need to get down to the lobby. I'm suppose to meet Roman in like five minutes."

I watched as he frowned at me. "I don't like him. You're better then him, James." He said with a frustrated tone.

I couldn't help but glare at him. He had no right to tell me that someone wasn't good enough for me. I didn't even try to mask my anger when I finally did respond to him. "You don't even know him." I said trying to defend Roman.

"Neither do you!" Kendall shot back automatically.

"Hence, why I'm going out with him. All I know is that he is gorgeous and he is the first guy I have been interested in trying to be with since I've come out. Doesn't that mean anything?" I asked him.

He was my best friend. He was suppose to be happy for me. Not trying to bring me down about going on a date with someone. "No, he's an asshole to you. I can already tell that he isn't going to treat you the way you should be treated."

"You should be happy for me, Kendall. Not trying to bring me down about going on a date with someone. I can't believe that you are being like this. What the hell is your problem?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"He isn't good enough for you! That's what my problem is!" He yelled in my face.

I pushed him out of the way and started making my way towards the door. "Just leave me the hell alone." I said back to him.

I felt him wrap his hand around my wrist and pull me back. "I don't want to leave you alone. James, come on don't be like this." He said desperately.

"Don't be like this?" I asked. "Seriously? If you don't want me to act this way then maybe you should change your attitude a little bit too. Why don't you stop hating on the guy I'm into. Give him a chance." I said

He looked down and then finally looked back up at me. "Fine." He said. And then he turned around and ran up to his room and then slammed the door.

I watched as Logan and Carlos looked at me. "What was that about?" Logan asked in a confused tone. I watched as Carlos nodded wanting to know. I knew that Carlos hated when any of us fought.

"Your guess is just as good as mine." I said and then turned around and started walking for the door. "I'll be back in a little bit. I'm meeting Roman."

I slammed the door and then made my way to the lobby. Still angry and somewhat confused about what had just happened with Kendall. When I got to the lobby I saw Roman standing there in a pair of simple black jeans and a black tee shirt. His eyes were still lined in liner and I couldn't help but think that only he could make something so simple look so damn sexy.

"You okay?" He asked with narrow eyes. I didn't know whether or not to lay everything on him.

"Yeah, Kendall and I just got into a little argument. Nothing big." I said with a smile.

I watched as another cocky grin spread on his face. It looked almost like happiness. "Well then pretty boy. Show me this crazy ass city." He said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but think that day was going to be amazing. And I definitely wasn't disappointed.

**A/N: I ended up not going into details about their date. But don't worry you will see a little RomanXJames action next chapter. I promise. **

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mason's POV

I watched as Roman and James sat on the couch. I couldn't help but be surprised that Roman actually had his arms around James. It had only been a week since they had gone out and Roman had never been this affectionate with anyone. Even though he constantly denied it, I knew that he didn't just want to bring him down. I knew that he actually cared about him.

I watched as James whispered something into Roman's ear. I watched as a smile crept up on my brother's face. I couldn't help but laugh at him, but quickly stopped when I saw Roman give me a death glare. I looked away from him. "I've never seen you so happy." I said with a grin.

I watched as he gave me another glare, but saw a huge smile appear on James' face. I knew that my brother was obsessed with him. It worried me a little bit because the last guy he was obsessed with ended up getting a restraining order. I couldn't help but frown. Roman had to have what he wanted. And at that moment he wanted James.

I couldn't help but smile when I watched Roman lean down and give James a kiss on the top of the head. I went into my room and quickly changed my shirt. I couldn't help but be nervous. I didn't know what was about to happen but I was willing to chance it. I wanted to see my mom.

My mom had called me a few days before and told me that she was going to be coming to L.A for a few days. I couldn't help but be excited. I wanted to see her. I hadn't seen her in over a year and desperately wanted to. And I wasn't sure how Roman would react to it. I knew that he hated our mom with a deep passion.

Apparently she had tried to sell him when he was five for drugs. I didn't remember because I was too young, but Roman still remembered and he still resented her for it. I couldn't say that I blamed him. But I just kind of wished that he would just forgive her. It would make my life a lot easier.

Roman and I were okay but I still hadn't completely forgiven him for what he said to me when we had our fight. I was even more worried about him, he was drinking at least a twelve pack every night. He always drank when he was depressed.

Roman may never admit it to himself or anyone else, but he was the most depressed person I had ever met. He had been suicidal several times, he always played it off as trying to see how much pain or harm his body could take, but I knew that it was really a cry for help. I wanted to help him, but he refused to let me help him. He didn't want help and until he wanted it, he wouldn't get it. I sighed and walked out to the kitchen and stood there anxiously.

"You okay, Mace? Do you have a date with Jenny tonight?" Roman asked in a curious voice. I looked at him and his eyebrows were raised.

I shook my head. "No, just going out." I said nervously. I didn't want him to know. And I really hoped that he wouldn't have to. I planned on just going out the door when my mom got there and not letting her know that Roman was there.

I heard a knock on the door and instantly ran to it. I walked out and closed the door quickly, and there was my mom. I was the spitting image of my mom. She had dark hair, hazel eyes and I had her bone structure too. I knew that we looked exactly like each other. Well the only difference was my hair was bleach blond, but it was normally dark.

"Hey mom." I said with a smile. I tried to motion her to the elevator but she refused.

"Mace, I have to use the bathroom. Can I use yours? I noticed there wasn't one in the lobby." She said. She was jumping up slightly, which told me that she really had to go.

I couldn't help but want to tell her no, but I couldn't hide this from Roman at all and I knew that. I nodded and opened the door. When we walked in the house, I noticed that Roman looked up. "Hey, I thought you-" He started but stopped when he saw our mom standing in the door way.

"Hey Roman." She said with a smile. I noticed that his nose flared and he glared at her and then turned his attention to me.

"Bathroom is there." I said and pointed towards it. I watched as she walked into it. I saw Roman stand up and make his way towards me. James was looking curiously at the two of us. Roman grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway.

"What is SHE doing here?" He yelled at me. I knew that he was angry. I could see the anger and hatred in his eyes. His jaw was clenched and his fist were balled up. I couldn't help but be scared that he was going to hit me.

"She is visiting." I said simply. I didn't want him to explode on me. But I knew that it was coming.

"Did you not think this was something that you should have mentioned to me? That the woman I hate most was coming? Did you not tell me, hoping that I would want to see her if she was just in my face?" He snarled in my face.

"No! It isn't like that!" I yelled back defensively. "I didn't plan on her coming in. I was just going to go out with her. I didn't want you to see her, but she had to use the bathroom."

I watched as he threw his fist into the wall and screamed in frustration. "You have to be fucking kidding me! Get her out of here. I don't want to see her again. Got it?"

I nodded and followed him back inside. My mom was standing there wide eyed, trying to hold back tears and James was standing right next to her. I knew that they both had heard everything. And I couldn't help but feel ashamed about what was happening. I looked down. "Ready, mom?" I asked.

She nodded, we started making our way to the door. When we were walking out I heard Roman say to James. "It's time you left too."

James followed us out and when we got the the elevator he was in there with us. I knew that he was hurt that Roman had kicked him out. "I'm sorry that you had to see Roman like that." I said to James.

"It's okay. I was just hoping to spend more time with him. Hi, I'm James." He said holding his hand out to shake my moms. "I'm kinda sorta somewhat Roman's boyfriend."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Hi, I didn't even know that Roman was gay." She said sending me a look.

"Oh..." James said. When it got to his floor he got off and it was just me and my mom now.

"So Roman is gay?" She asked in a surprised voice. I knew that I had never told her because I didn't think it was my place to.

"Yeah, he came out to me about three years ago." I said with a smile. "He won't admit it but he really cares about James. He doesn't like to show affection or admit feelings. He thinks it makes him weak and vulnerable. But he cares about James."

She smiled. "I only want you both to be happy. Does he know that I haven't used in almost a two years now?"

I shook my head. I knew that Roman would freak if I ever brought our mom up. "No, he doesn't want to hear it."

I knew that Roman may never come around to the fact of my mother being in his life and I knew that I had to respect it in the same way that he respected that I hated my foster parents. He looked at them as if they were his parents. I never did. They didn't like me. They wanted to eventually adopt Roman, but he refused to go without me and for that they hated me.

I couldn't help but think back to them. The Martin's were horrible to me. They hit me several times and made me sleep in a cold basement until Roman finally asked if I could move in his room with him. They demanded perfection from me, which was impossible because no one was perfect. They never even celebrated any of my birthdays. Sometimes it even surprised me that I wasn't like my brother. But I didn't want to be. I loved him but he was damaged, something I wasn't.

"Maybe one day he will come around." She said in a sad voice.

I couldn't help but think that she was wrong. "Maybe." I said with a slight smile.

When we got to the lobby I saw Jenny waiting for us. I couldn't help but smile. I knew that I really liked her and knew that she would be in my life for a while. She smiled and ran up to me and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and when we pulled away I gave her a kiss on the lips.

When we finally let go of each other, we held hands and I turned her to my mom. "Mom, this is Jennifer. Jenny, this is my mom Rebecca." I said.

My mom hugged Jenny and told her how wonderful it was to meet her. I continued to hold Jenny's hand when we walked out of the Palm Woods. I really wanted my mom to like Jenny. My mom's opinion meant a lot to me. I wanted her to approve of the person I was with.

We went to lunch and after I showed my mom L.A, I was thankful that Jenny was with me. She had been here for almost three years and knew it backwards and forwards. Her and my mom talked a lot and left me out of most of the conversations, but I couldn't help but be glad. It meant that they were getting along with each other and I couldn't help but smile about that.

When we got back to the Palm Woods my mom and Jenny hugged. "Well, I will see you guys tomorrow." She said with a smile. "And maybe you can get Roman to come?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I can try." I said. I watched as she left and waved to her when she turned around to get one final look.

"I like her." Jenny said with a smile.

I hugged her. "I'm glad that you liked her. She is my mom after all." I was glad that they were getting along.

"How come Roman didn't come today?" She asked.

I didn't know whether I could trust her enough. But I knew that this would be a real big test to tell if she was even worth my time. I sighed and motioned for her to sit down with me. We sat in two lawn chairs. "Well when we were kids she had a bad problem with drugs. She tried to sell Roman for some drugs and he hasn't forgiven her. He probably never will."

"Wow, that's intense." She said with a frown. "My mom is my best friend, I couldn't imagine hating her."

I smiled at her and chuckled slightly. "I thought that the other Jennifer's were your best friends."

She smiled. "Oh they are, but my mom is too. I love my mom." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Roman, and maybe convince him to go tomorrow." I said with a frown. I knew that it was a long shot, but I had to at least try. She nodded and we stood up. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

She stood on her tip toes to kiss me on the lips and I lifted her up to deepen the kiss. "I will see you tomorrow." She said with a grin. I nodded and then put her down and watched as she stayed at the pool while I walked to the elevators.

I knew that talking to Roman would only cause a fight, but I knew that I had to at least try. I wanted him to be okay. I learned a long time ago that you had to forgive people who do wrong to you. Not for them, but for you. If you don't forgive it destroys you.

When I was outside the door I took a deep calming breath and walked in. But what I saw almost made me sick. I saw Roman with his head on the kitchen table, passed out. I ran up to him, knowing exactly what that meant. I saw a rolled up dollar bill, a razor blade and three lines of cocaine lined up. I shook my head and instantly went into responsible brother mode.

"ROMAN?" I yelled. I shook him violently trying to wake him up, but nothing happened. "ROMAN!" Still nothing. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. I told them that my brother wouldn't wake up. They said an ambulance would be on their way.

I instantly got a wet rag and wiped the remaining lines off the table and made sure that there were no traces of the drugs. I took the blade and dollar bill put them up. I looked in the fridge for beer and saw that there were a few in there. I pulled them out and dumped them down the sink, when that was done I ran down to the dumpster as fast as my legs would carry me and threw the trash bag full of beer cans in there.

I didn't need Roman to get into trouble. I didn't plan on telling the doctors. I would say that he has an attempted history of suicide and I found an empty bottles of pills. They would pump his stomach, then give him an iv.

When I got back to the apartment I waited and when the paramedics finally arrived I let them in. I watched as they loaded Roman onto a stretcher.

The ambulance ride, I couldn't help but feel bad. James was walking through the lobby and I could tell he was concerned when he saw Roman being carted away in a stretcher. He and Logan were currently following us in their car. I didn't know what to tell them. It wasn't my place, and I couldn't betray my brother like that.

I was getting tired of this, Roman had gone on several drug binges. This would be the third time he'd been hospitalized for it. I knew that the other two times had been when our mother had made an unexpected appearance in his life and I knew that is what caused this one too. Then the guilt overtook me. He did this because I brought her to L.A. I did a face palm.

The paramedics already had him on a drip iv and they asked me if he had drank or did drugs. I told them, no. I hated myself at that moment for lying. But if they found out he was doing drugs, they would send him to rehab and then he would hate me. I didn't want that. I couldn't take that. I just had to hope that he would be okay. He was my big brother he had to be okay. He had to be.

**A/N: So at first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do Mason. But I feel like seeing Roman through his eyes really lets you see how fucked up Roman is. It shows how imperfect he is, despite what he thinks. Let me know what you think, and whether or not I should continue Mason's POV.**

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So for all my Games of Love fans, I'm currently having major writers block for the last half of the chapter. But please bare with me. As soon as my inspiration hits, it will be posted.**

**Chapter 5**

Kendall's POV

I looked at James blankly, dumbfounded by what he had just told me. I was surprised but not completely, when he told me that Roman had over dosed on cocaine. Roman hadn't told him, James had over heard Gustavo and Kelly talking about it.

"He overdosed?" I asked still not completely believing him. He nodded. "And you are still going to stay with him?"

I watched as he looked down and I didn't know if that was good or bad. I could tell just by looking at him that he was conflicted and confused and I felt my heart ache. He was quiet for several moments before he finally started speaking.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can be with someone who does drugs and drinks every night. Gustavo said that he has a real problem. And I can't be with someone who lies to me. Roman told me that he accidentally took too many pills, he lied to me." James said. I knew that this was hurting him.

I thought that it was stupid that he was so hurt over everything that had happened. He and Roman had only been together for a little over a week and he had no reason to be so sad about everything. I couldn't help but get a little frustrated at him. I knew that he could see it because his cheeks became inflamed and then he looked down.

I couldn't help but shake my head at him. "Do I even need to say it? I told you that Roman was no good for you James. Why didn't you just listen to me?" I said desperately. I didn't want to flat out say I told you so, but I might as well of said it.

I watched as he glanced up and I could see the anger in his eyes. I knew that had upset him. "Kendall, you were the one who didn't have to balls to tell me how you felt. You were the one who hid your feelings for me, and when Roman showed interest you got jealous." He snapped at me and I couldn't help but be taken a back slightly.

I didn't know that he knew how I felt and I couldn't help but be curious on how he had found out exactly. I gave him a confused look. "How did you know?" I asked. I needed to know how he had found out.

"Roman told me. And when he said it, it all made perfect sense. You were so jealous of him! You still are. I care about Roman, he is the first guy I've liked and yes I might not be sure whether or not I can be with him but I don't want to be with you!" He said. Before I could say anything else he stood up and walked away quickly.

I couldn't help but just sit there and stare ahead at nothing. I didn't know what to say or do about what had just happened. I was confused, maybe I didn't do such a great job at hiding my feelings. But still, he had no right to be angry at me for not telling him. I didn't know how to tell him about my feelings. I was still slightly confused by them.

I had just recently broken up with Jo, I didn't know whether telling him right away was a good thing. I always assumed I would have more time, but I was wrong. I watched as Logan came and sat down next to me and he gave me a concerned look. I looked away from him, not really wanting to talk about what had just happened with James.

"So, how long?" He asked in a curious tone.

I shot him a glance. I didn't know that I had been so obvious about it. "About four months...how the hell did you know?" I asked him.

He smiled and let out a slight chuckle. "James told me when he and Roman first talked about it and it was the missing piece of the puzzle. It all came together about why you were being so jealous and such a douche." Logan said with a slight grin.

I couldn't help but be annoyed by his choice of words. I punched him lightly on the arm and stood up. "I wasn't being a douche. I have known all along that Roman wouldn't be good for him. He's a fucking druggy. How is that good for James?" I asked.

I knew that he couldn't be with Roman. I didn't want him to be pulled into all of the drugs and the world that Roman lived in. I knew that Roman would destroy James and I couldn't take that. I cared deeply about James and didn't want him to be hurt in all of this.

"You have to let James make his own mistakes and learn all these things on his own. All you're doing right now is pushing him away and ruining your friendship. You need to just support him and accept that he wants to be with Roman. And if you can't, then just leave him alone. Because otherwise you will completely destroy your friendship and you may never be able to get it back." Logan said.

I knew that he was right. I knew that I had to support James and hopefully we could still be as good as friends as we were before he was with Roman. It had been three days and Roman was suppose to be released from the hospital. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before James would tell Roman he wanted to be with him, and when that came I didn't know whether or not I could be all that supportive.

I groaned and put my face in my hands. "Fine. Fine, I'll try my best." I assured him. I saw him smile and he gave me a slight pat on the back and then walked to our shared room. When the door closed, I sat back and turned on the television.

I was watching something on MTV. I couldn't help but turn it up when I heard something about the Storm Riders. I watched as someone on some show started talking. "Gustavo Rocque recently picked up a new band. And they sound great, they are named the Storm Riders and they are currently working on an album, but here is the first single from their upcoming album."

I watched as the video started playing. I had to admit that the video was badass but it killed me to have to. I knew that they were good, I just didn't like Roman. I couldn't stand him. He had what I wanted most. And I couldn't take that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I turned the television down and started making my way to the door. But when I saw Roman standing on the other end of the door, I couldn't help but growl slightly. I saw him smile widely.

"What's wrong, Kenny? Not happy to see me?" He asked in a taunting tone. I couldn't help but ball my fist up.

I felt something snap in me. I didn't mean to say it but I did. "Why don't you go snort some more cocaine, you fucking loser." I yelled.

"KENDALL!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around and saw James looking at me with wide eyes. I knew just by looking at him that he was angry and upset at me. I looked down in shame, knowing that I had gone too far that time. I couldn't meet James' eyes.

I finally heard Roman speak again. "It's okay Jaime. He just wants what I have. And it just kills Kendall here that he will never have it." Roman said with a smirk on his face. "Are you ready to talk?" He asked turning his attention to James.

I couldn't help but want to reach over and punch him in the face, but something told me that James would only get angrier at me if I did that. I couldn't help but hate Roman. He was too damn cocky and had a "I'm better than you" attitude. I looked back at James to see his reaction. But something caught my eye. James looked nervous. I walked away from the door and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to go with him. Why don't you guys talk in the living room? I can just go up to my room." I suggested. I knew that if they talked here that I would have a better chance of overhearing what they were saying.

"He doesn't need you to make his decisions for him!" I heard Roman yell into the apartment. I turned around to make a witty retort to him but James putting his hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Are you coming, Jaime?"

I looked back at James and he nodded. "Yes, I am. I'll be out there in a moment, I just need to talk to Kendall."

I turned around and made my way back to the door. When I reached it I slammed the door and gave him a cocky grin before it closed all the way. I stood there for a moment and then after a while I finally turned around and looked at James. I knew that he was still fuming, he was even angrier if that was at all possible.

"Why the fuck do you do that?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

I knew that he was referring to me trying to get a rise out of him. I knew that it was making my cause worse. "He's such a douche to me, and it's not like you say anything to him. You deserve better, James."

"Oh not with that bullshit again! Drop it. I care about him. If you want to start with that shit then don't even bother talking to me anymore. I have to go!" He said while looking down.

Before he reached the door, I grabbed him by his upper arms and then shoved him against the door. "James..." I said quietly, and the before I could stop myself I was leaning in to give him a kiss. I forced my lips on his and tried to savor every moment of it. He finally pushed me away and gave me a horrified look. He bolted out of the apartment before I had an opportunity to say anything else to him.

"Smooth." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Logan, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at me. "I tell you to be supportive and you practically rape him...nice."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "What the hell am I suppose to do?" I asked desperately. I knew that me being supportive would be the best thing, but it was just hard. I was sure that it would be impossible for me to do.

"You need to give him some space. You need to detach yourself for a few weeks, get your emotions in check and then come back to this situation and figure it out from there!" Logan said. I was thankful that I had a genius to walk me through everything. If it hadn't been for Logan I didn't know if I could have even begun to have make it through everything that was going on.

I tried to relax and watch a little television but I was distracted when I heard the front door burst open. I looked up and saw Roman, and he had hatred and anger in his eyes. His eyes locked on mine and I knew that James had told him that I kissed him. Roman stalked over to me, and I couldn't help but cower just a little bit.

I felt him reach out and grab me by the scoff of my shirt and he pulled me towards him. I was on my feet and his face was an inch away from mine. I took a deep breath, he just stared me down for a few moments. "You fucking kissed my boyfriend?" He asked simply and surprisingly, his voice was extremely calm and collected.

I looked at him for a few moments. "Yes. I did." I said. I saw James run into the apartment a second later and his eyes widened when he saw that Roman was about two seconds away from killing me.

"ROMAN! Stop. Please, you told me that you wouldn't hurt him." James said desperately.

I watched as Roman glanced back at James. He turned back to me and gave me a grin. I wasn't sure if that was going to be good or bad for me. Then he released me and whispered in my ear. "If you ever touch James against his will again, I _will _kill you. Do you understand?" I heard him say. It sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

I silently beat myself up for showing that he was actually scaring me. I didn't like to show weakness. I was suppose to be the fearless leader, not a scared loser. Some leader I was...I stared at him and I couldn't help but turn away from his icy cold blue eyes. His gaze was so intense that it scared me. I watched as he turned away and walked towards the door.

He stopped at James first. "I'll call you later." He said and gave James a kiss on the forehead. I couldn't help but ball my fist and want to hit him in the face. He just had to flaunt that he had James.

He walked out and I couldn't help but look away from James. "I'm sorry." I said simply. I didn't want him to hate me and I needed him to still trust me and want to be my friend.

"You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you. Just don't do it again. I really care about Roman, and I think I might be falling for him. Please don't ruin this for me." He said desperately.

He was falling for James. He was actually falling in love with him. That made my insides coil. I couldn't take hearing that. I shook my head at him and turned away and made my way up the stairs. I slammed my door and ignored the look that Logan was giving me. I slammed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. One thing was for sure...I hated Roman's guts.

**End Chap **

**A/N: So like I said, I am having writers block with Games of Love and I only have internet once a week. And on top of that I have between 60-75 hours a week. BLAH. FML. So please bare with me on updates!**

**Thank. Reviews please.**

**Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roman's POV

I sat in my man chair sipping on a beer. I was watching television. Mason was somewhere with Jenny and James was doing something with all the guys. I couldn't help but be annoyed that he was with Kendall and not me. It made me want to march down to the pool and force him to spend time with me. But then a thought occurred to me.

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I had yet to put on my eyeliner so I grabbed my stick and applied it carefully. I put it on a little heavier then normal, knowing that he liked it like that. I smiled when I checked it out in the mirror again. I went upstairs and put on a pair of black pants and a black and red shirt, ready to see him drool over me.

I stepped out of the apartment and saw Mason and Jenny kissing. I cleared my throat and watched as Mason's cheeks became inflamed. I smiled at him sweetly. "I'll be at the pool." I said simply.

I started walking to the elevator, but I felt Mason on my heels. He grabbed my wrist and made me face him. He inspected my face with narrow eyes. I knew that he was on to me. I shoved him away from me and pressed the button to go down to the lobby. He was next to me again though.

"You've been drinking. How the hell did you get beer?" He asked. I could hear the annoyance in his voice. He had been on me about drinking, I had been out of the hospital for five days and he was refusing to let me drink. When he slipped out of the apartment, so did I. I had some old guy buy me a twelve pack and drank almost all of it.

"What's it to you?" I asked shoving him away from me again. I knew that he was only doing this because he cared, but I still couldn't help but be annoyed with him.

"Rome...do you really not want to be here? You were the one who wanted this, not me. I only came here for you and now you are willing to throw it all away?" He said. I couldn't help but be annoyed that he was trying to lecture me. I rolled my eyes and got in the elevator.

"I'll be at the pool." I said simply. I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Be careful, and please don't do anything stupid." He said turning away and making his way back to the apartment.

I couldn't help but be annoyed, I was suppose to be the older brother. I was suppose to take care of Mason. But he had never needed to be looked after. He was independent and strong headed. Even more so then me. I didn't need anyone to tell me that I was spiteful, because I already knew that.

When I got to the pool I saw James sitting with the other guys. I smiled seeing that, I was going to make him want to spend every second with me. He would no longer ditch me to hang out with those three losers he called friends. And he would be no where near Kendall, unless he was going back to his apartment to sleep or at the studio.

I saw his eyes light up when he saw me and he sat up. I met his eyes and then instantly broke the eye contact. I scanned the pool looking for Jett and saw him sitting across from his co star Jo. I walked up to him and was met with a big smile from him. "Hey sexy." I said with a grin, knowing that he would melt and be like putty in my hands.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked. I noticed that Jo was rolling her eyes and me and I couldn't help but just want to annoy her even more.

"Not much, I'm free for the day and was wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat." I said with a cocky grin. I watched as his eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Yeah, let me go change and I'll be back down here in ten." He said jumping to his feet. I smiled and watched as he walked away. I felt Jo's eyes on me.

"You do realize that James is over there, right?" She asked in a pissed off tone. I looked at her and she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I'm not blind, blondie. I saw him, and he's hanging out with his friends so I decided to go out too." I said simply. She had no right to sit here and act like a saint. She had no right to judge me.

"We both know that Jett sees this as more as friends. And you are just leading him on. I'm friends with Jett and James, so don't hurt them!" Jo said and stood up and walked away from me.

I watched her walk away. No girl had ever talked to me that way, and in an odd way it kind of turned me on. Which was odd because I hadn't been attracted to a girl in years. I smiled and watched how her hips swayed. I felt someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw James standing there with a hurt look on his face.

"Are you hanging out with Jett?" He asked simply.

I looked at him and nodded. "You were busy so I thought that I would make plans with someone and Mason had plans with Jenny." I said jumping to my defense.

"We both know that Jett sees you as more then a friend..." He said looking away from me.

I could see the broken look on his face. And for some reason, I didn't care. I wanted him to be mine, not Kendall's and in order for that to happen I needed to break him. "And we both know that Kendall sees you as more then a friend." I spat back at him.

"Kendall has been my best friend for over twelve years. There is a huge difference." James said.

He was taking up to me and I didn't like that. He was suppose to be like a whipped dog with his tail between his legs. I stepped up to where I was in his face. "I don't like Kendall. I don't trust him, and he is trying to wedge his way in between us. It was probably Kendall who suggested you come over here, wasn't it?"

He looked down and that was all the sign I needed to know that I had been right. I smirked and decided to continue. "Why do you think he did that? It's because he was hoping we would break up. I promise that, and what are you gonna do? We both know you aren't going to break up with me. You know I let you hang out with your friends so you better let me do the same, because if you don't...I'll just find someone who will."

I was slightly taller then him so I was looking down at him and I could tell that what I said had an impact on him. He looked at me and I noticed that his eyes were watering and I was hoping to see him cry, that would just show me that I had really gotten to him.

I pushed past him and went to the lobby, but when I turned around I saw that he was still standing there and Kendall and the others were running up to him. I sat in a chair in the lobby and waited for Jett. When he finally came back down he was wearing a red polo with the collar popped and a pair of dark wash jeans.

When we were leaving I made sure to wave to James and smirk at him. I noticed that Kendall was giving me a death glare. And I just gave him a smirk in return. Jett and I went to a restaurant on the Hollywood Strip. We were in the middle of eating lunch when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a text message from James.

I pushed open and my heart nearly stopped when I read it. _I don't think I can be with you if you are going to treat me like this. I think we should break up._

Part of me wanted to march to the Palm Woods and demand that he take me back but I knew that would just give him and Kendall satisfaction and I refused to give them that. So instead I texted him back. _Is that REALLY what you want? Think long and hard Jaime before you say yes._

I tucked my phone safely away back in my pocket and continued talking to Jett. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I gave him my best smile. "Yeah, I think I'm doing okay." My phone vibrated again. _I don't need time to think, we are over._ I smiled and looked at Jett. "Well as of about thirty seconds ago, I became single."

I saw his eyes light up and he smiled brightly. "What happened?" He asked curiously.

"He didn't want me to hang out with my friends. James is actually pretty nuts, and was trying to control me." I said. If James wanted to dump me, then I would ruin him in the process.

"That's shitty." He said and continued eating. I smiled and started formulating my plan to get James back.

An hour later, Jett and I walked into the Palm Woods our hands intertwined. I saw James sitting on the pool chair with sun glasses on even though it was cloudy and that let me know he had been or was crying. I watched as Kendall's eyes followed Jett and I.

When we were walking by them, I made it a point to make sure to ask this in from of them. "Hey Jett, wanna go on a date tomorrow night?"

I watched as his eyes lit up. "Of course, Roman." He said with a huge grin on his face. "How about tonight? I can be ready in an hour." I knew that he was eager, and the fact he was saying all of this in front of James was making it all that much better.

"Yeah, go get ready. Meet down in the lobby in an hour and a half?" I asked. He nodded and sprinted. When he was outta sight I turned to the others as if I hadn't seen them the entire time. "Oh hey, James. Sorry didn't see you there." He didn't say anything.

"Yes you did. Don't lie, you know your a heartless bastard." Kendall said jumping to his feet.

I smiled at him. I knew that I wanted to make his blood boil and it would be a matter of moments before that happened. "I'm the heartless bastard? James was the one who broke up with me through a text message." I said directing my gaze right at him.

He looked at me with anger in his eyes. "James is better off without you, and a text message was all you deserved." Kendall said jumping up.

I looked at Logan and Carlos who were watching, trying not to get involved. I couldn't help but think of something Carlos had told me a few days ago. "And what do you think Carlos? Weren't you the one who told me that you've never seen James this happy? That no one has had the affect I have on him?"

Carlos looked down. "You do make him happy, but what you just did was uncool man." I knew that there was no way he could look me in the eye and tell me that. I smirked at how much of a coward he was being.

I decided that fighting with James' friends wasn't going to get me anywhere so I took another approach. "Jaime, can we at least talk...alone." I gave him a look I knew he couldn't refuse.

"He isn't going anywhere with you." Kendall said jumping up.

I was growing extremely tired of Kendall thinking he had to be James' personal right hand man. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Jaime...please."

I saw James nod and stand up and I couldn't help but feel like I had won that battle against Kendall. I smirked at him and directed James to my apartment. When the door was closed I looked over at him and he was looking down and avoiding my gaze. His sunglasses were now off and he had a look on his face that told me that I was hurting him.

Something inside me broke seeing that, I didn't like that I was the reason he was so miserable. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Jaime...I'm so sorry for being such a dick. I just...I know how Kendall feels about you and I don't like that you spend so much time with him. I know he talks shit, I don't have to be a genius to know that...and it just bugs me. When I went out with Jett today it didn't mean anything and the only reason I asked him out was to get back at you...but if you will take me back I will cancel tonight and we will go out and I will make all this up to you."

I had never apologized for anything in my life. Not to Mason when I was being a douche bag to him, not to my foster parents, not to anyone. The words tasted like vinegar but at that moment I wanted to do everything in my power to keep James. And the only way I was going to do that was apologize and give in to what he wanted. I could give him that for now, so long as he gave up Kendall later on.

"It's okay. And I understand why you did it...just please don't do it again. You hurt me a lot today, and that sucks because I think I'm falling in love with you and I can't take this pain." He said looking down so he wouldn't see my reaction.

Love was the word I was most afraid of. I had only ever loved Mason. I didn't know any other love, but I took me apologizing to mean that I had to really feel something for James and I didn't know if I liked that or not. "You know you just said the word that would normally make me run, but I think I might be too. I've never apologized to anyone before in my entire life." I said.

"He hasn't." I heard a voice say behind me. I glanced up to see Mason there with a huge smile on his face. I was silently telling him to go away but he rolled his eyes and came back downstairs. "My brother is softer because of you. I mean don't get me wrong he's still an arrogant prick, but he isn't as bad as he use to be."

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath. I watched as Mason and James laughed at me and I couldn't help but crack a smile. "So what do you say Jaime? A date tonight? Just you and me?"

"Of course, Roman." He leaned up and gave me a gentle kiss and then walked out of the apartment.

"Well that was very sentimental." Mason said in a taunting voice.

I rolled my eyes and flicked him off and then made my way upstairs to get ready for the date that would be happening very soon.

A/N: Well, I really like this story and for all my Game of Love fans, that final chapter will be posted by Wednesday. I'm finishing it up and am almost done. Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James' POV

"You took him back?" Kendall yelled in my face. I turned my attention back to the mirror and finished drying my hair. "Seriously, James? He treats you like shit."

I rolled my eyes at him. I knew that he wouldn't be happy about me taking Roman back so quickly. But I didn't expect him to react this badly. I sighed and continued getting ready for my date. "I care about him. He said he was sorry, I just want to be with Roman." I said growing tired of this already. "Listen, if you can't accept this then I guess there really is no reason for you to talk to me."

I watched as his expression became confusion then turned to anger. "You know what James...fine. When he breaks you heart again don't expect me to be there to put the pieces back together."

He walked away from me and I desperately wanted to reach out and stop him, but I didn't. I let him walk away and I couldn't help but feel a little upset. Kendall was suppose to be my best friend. He should have been happy for me, not yelling at me for dating someone who I cared about a lot. I sighed and walked up to my room and grabbed a shirt to put on and then went down to the kitchen to get a drink before I left.

When I got down there I saw Carlos run in panting. "You okay, dude?" I asked curiously. I could tell just by the look on his face that he was happy about something, I was just curious of what.

"Jennifer and Mason broke up. I was sitting next to their table, she said she didn't think she could be with him anymore." Carlos said with a bright smile.

But for me, that was bad. It meant that my date was more than likely cancelled. I gave Carlos a gentle smile and then walked out to the the hallway and made my way to Roman's apartment. I knocked and when he answered he gave me a weak smile. "James..." He said softly.

I smiled back at him. "I know. Carlos told me, I just wanted to come and make sure that he was okay." I said with a gentle smile. He nodded and let me in. I saw Mason sitting on the couch just looking forward, not aware of anything around him. "You okay, Mace?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "She told me that she could never introduce me to her parents. They would freak once they saw my hair and eyeliner." He said. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and hugged it closely to his chest. "Maybe I should die my hair back to dark..."

I saw Roman's jaw clench. "No! Mace you don't have to change who you are for someone. You shouldn't have to. If I can find someone then so can you, and what did you expect? She's a spoiled princess."

I felt bad for Mason, everyone knew how much he cared about Jennifer and she had just stomped on his heart. "Your brother is right." I said. He just nodded. "Well, I'll just leave you guys alone. And you owe me a date." I said with a smirk to Roman.

He nodded. "Of course, as soon as possible." He said. He stood up and led me to the door and when we got there he gave me a hug.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, I glanced back at Mason and he was still sitting there motionless. I couldn't help but be a little worried about him.

"He'll be fine. He'll write a break up song and feel better. It can be our next hit." He said with a smile. He opened the door for me and there stood Jett looking all glammed up and anxious.

"Hey, I waited down there for twenty minutes..." He said looking from Roman to me. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for Jett. Roman had used him to get to me and that must have sucked. I looked at Roman and then gave him a quick kiss.

"Sorry, my brother is upset so I won't be going out. I'll call you later." He said looking at me and I nodded and walked out. I heard the door slam behind me.

"You don't deserve him...you know that right." Jett said with a frown. I knew that he must have figured out that Roman and I worked everything out.

I didn't even know how to respond to that at first so I just rolled my eyes and started walking to the elevator. "You're just mad because he used you to get me back. And I bet that kills you." I said smuggly because I knew that it was true. Roman didn't care about him.

He didn't say anything until the elevator doors opened and we were inside. "It's okay, next time he gets mad at you he will come to me and when that happens I'll make sure you don't get him back." Jett said. The elevator doors opened and he walked out.

I thought about it the whole way back to the apartment. Roman was spiteful and vengeful. If I did something he didn't like would he just go find Jett to get back at me. But part of me didn't care, I was falling for Roman and that was all that mattered to me. When I got back to the apartment I walked in and saw Kendall sitting with Logan talking on the couch. When Kendall saw me however he stood up and walked to his room.

When I heard the door slam to his door I sat down on the couch and let out a deep sigh. I knew that he was angry at me and hurt because I wanted to be with Roman, but I couldn't help that. I didn't feel like that for Kendall and I didn't know if I could. He was my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that. I let out another deep sigh.

"He will come around." Logan said simply. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. Logan took a deep breath. "His feelings for you are confusing and the fact that you keep denying him isn't helping much."

"He was the one who didn't tell me how he felt til after I was with Roman. And besides Kendall is my best friend, why would I want to mess that up?" I asked in a serious tone. I should have know that Logan would take his side. He and Logan were closest so it was only natural.

"You know that you can trust him. You know how compassionate and loving he is. Do you know that with Roman?" Logan asked in a serious voice.

I couldn't help but think that he was favoring Kendall a little bit. "It sounds like you want me to be with Kendall." I said getting a little annoyed.

I watched as his eyebrows furrowed. "James I just want you to be happy. But I want the same thing for Kendall too and right now he is miserable seeing you with Roman."

I knew that was true. Whenever I talked about Roman, Kendall would stand up and leave. If he saw me when I was with Roman he refused to talk to me or even look at me for that manner. "Roman makes me happy. And I believe he makes me happier then Kendall ever would."

Logan only nodded. "Well then I will respect that. I know that Carlos likes you with Roman...you really are the happiest we've all seen you in a long time. And don't worry, Kendall will come around eventually."

I only nodded and hoped that he was right because I didn't think I could take my best friend being mad at me and avoiding me, like he was. I hung out the rest of the night with Logan and Carlos playing video games and eating pie.

–

We were walking into the studio the next day and we were all pretty excited. We would be recording our new video to "Worldwide" and I couldn't help but love the idea for it. They were taking it back to the nineties and somewhat using an idea the Backstreet Boys used. That day we would be getting our outfits and the dance perfected so we could start shooting the next day.

"I can't wait to shoot this!" Carlos said in an excited tone. I knew that he was most excited, he had actually come up with the idea for the music video. He had awesome ideas for videos, I had to give him that at least.

"Me either, I just know one thing for sure right now. We are going to look good." I said straightening my jacket.

"You always say that." Logan said while shaking his head. I knew that I did, but when didn't we. I laughed at him and just shrugged. I looked over at Kendall and he seemed to be ignoring everything we were all saying.

When we finally walked into the booth Gustavo was sitting there. "Dogs! I am going to turn you over to the stylist and Mr. X for the day. The Storm Riders came up with a new song and we are going to be fine tuning and perfecting it all day."

As if on cue, the three guys walked in. I couldn't help but notice that Mason's hair was dark. Almost as dark as Roman's and I knew that he had dyed it back hoping to get Jennifer back. "Here is the song!" Roman said handing it to Gustavo. I felt him snake an arm around me and give me a gentle kiss on the head.

I couldn't help but look over at Kendall. He rolled his eyes and looked down at his feet. "Wow, this is amazing. Did you write this Roman?" Gustavo asked.

Roman smiled. "No, but my little brother here did. Looks like I taught him well." He said with a smile.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get your habits." Christian said with a sly grin. I watched as Roman shot him a dirty glare and then looked away. I knew that Roman didn't really care for Christian. Gustavo had just stuck him in the band and that had always urked Roman.

"Well, can we stay and hear their new song?" Carlos asked in a hopeful tone, and I couldn't help but hope that Gustavo would say yes too. I watched as Carlos threw his hands together and silently begged and I couldn't help but do the same thing.

"Fine!" Gustavo said giving in. I watched as Kendall rolled his eyes and walked out of the booth and let the door slam. "What's his problem?"

I watched as Roman laughed. "He wants what I have." He muttered and I couldn't help but gently smack him. He chuckled and pulled me in close and gave me a sweet and gentle kiss. "Now, lets get to it!"

I watched as they all started getting warmed up and couldn't help but be anxious to hear their new song. I knew that if it was like any of the other songs I had heard, it would be great.

Now I know,

That I can't make you stay.

But where's your heart?

But where's your heart?

But where's your,

And I know.

There's nothing I can say.

To change that part.

To change that part.

To change.

So many,

Bright lights they cast a shadow,

But can I speak?

Well is it hard understanding

I'm incomplete?

A life that's so demanding,

I get so weak.

A love that's so demanding,

I can't speak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

Can you see

My eyes are shining bright?

'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,

Of a jet black hotel mirror,

And I'm so weak.

Is it hard understanding

I'm incomplete?

A love that's so demanding,

I get weak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven;

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

y_chemical_romance/famous_last_ ]

"These bright lights have always blinded me," said he.

These bright lights have always blinded me.

I say, hello

I see you lying next to me,

With words I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid,

Asleep or dead.

'Cause I see you lying next to me,

(How can I see, I see you lyin')

With words I thought I'd never speak

(How can I see, I see you lyin')

Awake and unafraid,

(How can I see, I see you lyin')

Asleep or dead.

'Cause I see you lying next to me,

With words I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid,

Asleep or dead.

'Cause I see you lying next to me,

With words I thought I'd never speak

Awake and unafraid,

Asleep, or dead.

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

(Or dead)

Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven;

Nothing you can say can stop me going home

(Or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

(Or dead)

Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven;

Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

(Or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living,

I am not afraid to walk this world alone

(Or dead)

Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiven;

Nothing you can say can stop me going home

We all stood there clapping. They walked out of the booth and I walked up to Mason. "Great song, but I guess in the end you had good inspiration." He only nodded in response.

"Dogs, video now!" Gustavo said. We nodded. Roman came up and gave me a gentle kiss and then I turned around and walked out the door.

When we got out, we saw Kendall sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Dude, you missed an awesome song!" Carlos said in an excited tone the second we saw him. "Mason wrote it and it's all about Jennifer."

"I don't care about anything they do. I don't like any of them." Kendall said in a child like tone. I knew that he didn't like Roman, but that was no reason to take it out on the rest of them. Mason was actually a good guy and I couldn't believe that he would act this way.

"Let's just shoot this video." Logan said quickly, sensing that a fight was about to break out. We all just nodded and went to meet with Mr. X, who quickly started showing us our dance moves. After an hour of practicing we were dressed and filming the new video.

After a few hours we were finally sent home for the night. When we got to the Palm Woods we all collapsed in a lawn chair exhausted. "I swear, if Mr. X makes us start from the top one more time, I will stab him in the eye with a pencil." Kendall said in a tired voice.

"I'm with Kendall. But screw the pencil, I'll grab a knife." I said laughing. I could feel my heart soar when I heard Kendall chuckle at what I said. "Seriously though, this video is going to rock!"

"Yeah, because our little genius Carlos thought of it." Kendall said. I felt him lean over and whisper, "Bet he's never been called that before."

"HEY!" I heard Carlos yell. "That isn't cool."

"But it's true." Logan said, not really thinking.

"DIE!" Carlos said, and launched himself onto Logan. I couldn't help but laugh and think that for a moment things were back to normal. But I wasn't sure how long it would keep it. I watched as Carlos put Logan into a headlock.

After a few minutes Kendall finally stood and broke up the fight. We all walked to the apartment and sat on the couch. We played Call of Duty and tried to see who could get the most head shots. After the first game, Carlos had won. "Well, I'm going out while I'm on top. Night guys." Carlos said and stood up to go to his room.

"Me too, I'm beat. See ya in the morning." Logan said awkwardly. I knew that Logan was just trying to get me and Kendall to talk but I couldn't help but feel extremely awkward about it all. I sighed and watched as they both walked away.

Kendall and I sat there for a few moments just playing the game but after a few kills I saw that he paused it. "Look, I'm sorry for being such a jackass last night." Kendall said desperately.

I smiled at him. "It's cool. You're a jackass quite often so I have to forgive you." I said in a teasing manner.

"I'm being serious James. I'm sorry, but seeing you with Roman kills me. I just...I just want a shot. That is all I need to show you that I am better." Kendall said. "And I can't wait til you guys break up again because that could be a while. I see that you two care about each other, but I know that we could have something more..."

I didn't know what to say. Kendall was pouring his heart out to me, and I couldn't help but feel bad. I knew that I had to say no, but I desperately wanted to say yes, and then I realized that if I wanted to say yes that maybe I wasn't as into Roman as I thought I was. I looked down, I didn't want to hurt either one of them, and I was afraid I would choose wrong.

"Can I maul this over?" I asked. I couldn't meet his eyes at first.

"Are you kidding me? Of course that's better then a no!" He said and I could hear the smile on his face. "Just let me know!"

I felt him kiss my cheek and walk away. _Oh no, what the hell have I done?_


End file.
